A Promessa
by Lady Silvia
Summary: Hermione está a ter um dia horrível. Inconscientemente faz uma jura a si própria. Nada de errado nisso. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou… Até descobrir que cometeu um erro que vai pagar... mto caro! [DHr]
1. Chapter 1

**A promessa**

**Fic por: **Lady Sílvia

**Tipo:** Romance/Comédia

**Sinopse:** Hermione está a ter um dia horrível. Inconscientemente faz uma jura a si própria. Nada de errado nisso. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou…

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livro 6 – Se não quer não leia mais a partir daqui!

**Obs:** Esta fic passa-se em Hogwarts no 7º ano de Hogwarts. Nesta fic são ignorados alguns acontecimentos do 6º livro (_Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso) _como a morte de Dumbledore e a fuga de Draco. Harry já derrotou Lord Voldemort. (Afinal a fic é minha e eu mato quem eu quiser…Silvia rindo maldosamente lo00o0ol)

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Por isso não me processem por favor!

**Cap.1- Um dia de azar**

Era cedo. Os raios de sol batiam-lhe na cara, forçando-a a acordar. Contra a sua vontade, levantou-se, tomou um banho, arranjou-se um pouco e desceu.

- Bom-dia Hermione – disseram-lhe.

- Bom-dia Harry – respondeu-lhe em voz pastosa.

- 'Tás com uma cara… – ele disse.

- Dormi mal, só isso. – Respondeu enfastiada – Vamos descer?

- Hãaa…estou a espera do Ron.

- Então vou descendo, estou cheia de fome.

E sem mais conversa saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Não estava com paciência para esperar pelo Ron. Nem para falar com ele. Ultimamente ele tinha reacções e comportamentos muito estranhos quando estava com ela… (seria só quando estava com ela?) Rapazes, quem os entende? Nos primeiros tempos resolveu ignorar, mas agora aquilo estava a ser francamente enjoativo.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, os pés guiando-a para o salão, acabou por chocar com alguém e com uma certa irritação pelo incidente, desculpou-se rapidamente:

- Ahh… Professora Trelawney… Desculpe, não a vi, estava completamente distraída…

- Não tem mal, minha filha… – respondeu a professora ajeitando os xailes. Levantou a cabeça e, vendo com quem tinha esbarrado, colocou uma expressão mais dura e acrescentou: - Mas tem mais cuidado por onde andas.

- Terei, professora – Respondeu Hermione num tom irritado. "Nunca me perdoou por ter abandonado as suas aulas" – pensou.

Dito isto rodou os calcanhares e começou a afastar-se em direcção ao salão. De repente, ouviu um grito agudo:

- Espera, minha filha espera! – Ouviu-se a voz da professora Trelawney – Vem aqui por favor!

Hermione deu meia volta. A professora estava no meio do corredor, de braço esticado, fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar.

"Era só o que me faltava" – pensou. E, fazendo o seu sorriso mais forçado, aproximou-se da professora:

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Professora?

- Minha filha, acabo de _Ver_ qualquer coisa… uma visão… – disse atabalhoadamente.

- Uma premonição, professora? – Perguntou no seu tom mais incrédulo – Aqui no meio do corredor?

- Sim… – Respondeu a professora, sem ligar minimamente ao tom descrente de Hermione – Acerca de ti!

Hermione revirou os olhos, em profundo desagrado, aquela mulher era louca.

- Eu sinto – prosseguiu Trelawney – Prevejo uma mudança na tua vida, uma grande mudança dentro de ti…

- Mudança!

- Sim, querida – Hermione nem quis acreditar que a professora lhe estava a chamar de _querida_! – E é no campo da vida sentimental, relações amorosas talvez…

Aquilo deu-lhe vontade de rir. A professora Trelawney a fazer o maior estardalhaço, de manhã e no meio do corredor, para lhe anunciar uma mudança no campo amoroso…! Francamente, aquela mulher era uma fraude! Reprimindo o riso, disse rapidamente:

- Aaããh…Obrigada professora…pelo…aã…aviso. – E afastou-se o mais rápido possível dali, não fosse o raio da mulher chamá-la de novo.

Chegando ao salão, foi directa para a mesa dos gryffindor, começando a devorar o seu pequeno-almoço. Estava a deliciar-se particularmente com uma torta de morango, quando uma grande coruja cinzenta aterrou mesmo a sua frente. Desatou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, abriu-o e leu rapidamente.

_Miss Granger_

_Espero-a na minha sala, hoje, depois do jantar, para uma reunião de chefes de departamento._

_Atentamente,_

_Prof. McGonnagal_

Tinha esquecido completamente que, com o início do ano, tinha de ir à reunião dos chefes de departamento para se informar sobre as suas funções. "Ao menos uma boa noticia", pensou. Tinha muito orgulho em ter sido nomeada para o cargo de chefe de departamento dos gryffindor.

Depois do pequeno-almoço seguiu directamente para a primeira aula daquela manhã. Poções com os slytherins. Não era propriamente a melhor maneira de começar o dia. Encontrou Harry e Ron já à porta da masmorra.

A aula foi horrível. Como já era de se prever, o Snape arranjou-lhes a poção mais complicada de fazer que conseguiu e, para não variar, teceu inúmeras criticas ao trabalho dos gryffindors, enquanto os slytherins, entre os quais Draco Malfoy e CIA, riam à socapa. A matéria deste ano escolar era realmente difícil e complicada e Hermione estava a sentir algumas dificuldades, ao contrário do costume, mas ainda assim continuava a ser a melhor da turma. Snape, que estava a esmerar-se no seu ódio e compenetração na destruição dos gryffindor, atribuiu notas claramente injustas, tendo dado notas altas ao slytherins e muito baixas aos gryffindors.

- Mas não é justo! – Reclamou Hermione – A minha poção está como o livro diz que deveria estar… e a do Goyle está com textura de alcatrão! Como é possível ele ter nota mais elevada que eu!

Hermione arrependeu-se totalmente da sua reclamação exaltada quando viu Snape ir na sua direcção, o olhar assassino completamente fixo nela.

- A menina é uma especialista em poções, certificada pelo ministério? – Perguntou ele, num tom que, segundo Hermione, soou muitíssimo como Umbridge. Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente, tentando retomar a palavra.

- Mas…

- Então não há mas nem meio mas! – Cortou Snape, a voz ácida como veneno – Eu sou o professor, eu sei o que está certo ou não, e eu sei que notas dar.

Hermione sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro dela.

- Infelizmente você é o professor, mas eu também sei reconhecer uma poção bem feita quando a vejo… – resmungou por entre os dentes. Ups. Alto demais.

- Miss Granger, detenção! Hoje depois do jantar. – Disse Snape com a raiva estampada no rosto.

- Eu… tenho reunião de chefes de departamento a seguir ao jantar… – balbucinou ela. Não podia crer que ela, Hermione Granger, ia ter a primeira detenção da sua vida já no primeiro período… nem 2 semanas tinham passado desde o início do ano…!

- Então – Resolveu Snape, um pequeno sorriso de escárnio a formar-se no canto da boca – A detenção fica para amanhã e será dobrada para compensar o adiamento.

Hermione olhou para o professor. Podia ver o prazer que ele estava a ter em castiga-la e em retê-la até muito mais tarde. Para ele, aquela reunião vinha mesmo a calhar. Sentiu uma raiva ainda maior pelo professor.

- Depois do jantar, esteja no gabinete de poções. Que bom para o seu currículo…uma chefe de departamento em detenção logo no início do ano… – Concluiu o professor com um sorrisinho vitorioso – E esta aula está terminada. Arrumem e desapareçam.

Hermione virou costas e saiu da sala sem pensar duas vezes. Que ódio! "Ao menos o Snape esqueceu-se de tirar pontos aos gryffindor" pensou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Foi exactamente nessa altura que o Snape saiu da sala também, dizendo: - E menos 20 pontos para os gryffindor.

Aggrrrrr… que raiva, que ódio, que nojo! Como é que ele se foi lembrar assim dos pontos? "Parece que leu o meu pensamento" pensou, batendo com o punho na parede. "Não estou no meu dia de sorte". Quem pareceu também ler os seus pensamentos foi o Malfoy que, ironicamente, se encontrava sozinho e se aproximou com um risinho de troça: - Com um dia de azar, Granger?

- Vai pastar Malfoy! – Respondeu acidamente.

- Não obrigado, não quero encontrar-te lá… – Respondeu ele, ampliando o seu sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Algum problema Malfoy? – Hermione voltou-se e viu Harry e Ron chegando por trás dela de varinhas em punho.

- Nada que te interesse Weasel… – Riu cinicamente e deu meia volta em direcção ao outro lado do corredor.

Ron ia lançar-lhe um feitiço, mas Hermione impediu-o baixando-lhe o braço.

- Isso é cobardia Ron – Disse – E para além do mais, o Malfoy não vale o trabalho.

Ron pareceu desiludido com a hipótese perdida, mas encolheu os ombros seguindo Harry e Hermione pelo corredor.

Hermione apressou-se em direcção ao gabinete da McGonnagal para a reunião. Estava ligeiramente atrasada. A professora e o outro chefe de departamento já deviam estar a sua espera. De repente lembrou-se que nem sabia quem era o outro chefe. "Provavelmente McMillan… além de muito responsável, bom aluno, também era prefeito de Hogwarts…" pensou chegando a porta do gabinete.

Bateu cuidadosamente na porta e entrou. Olhou para a professora McGonnagal, sentada atrás da secretaria remexendo numa papelada, que lhe fez sinal para que se sentasse.

Ela virou-se para as cadeiras, sentando-se rapidamente, quando reparou no rapaz sentado ao seu lado. Ficou boquiaberta. Draco Malfoy, chefe de departamento? Pessoa com quem ela devia trabalhar, vigiar o castelo a noite, preparar listas com as autorizações dos alunos? Não podia ser! Simplesmente não podia.

Era muito azar para um dia só.

Ele olhou-a e troçou baixinho:

- Sei que sou giro, mas não precisas de babar Granger, ainda morremos afogados em tanta baba…

Ela recompôs-se imediatamente e respondeu em tom baixo.

- Nos teus sonhos Malfoy.

Quando saiu do gabinete da professora McGonnagal, Hermione estava com vontade de amaldiçoar tudo o que encontrasse a frente! Que mal tinha feito a Merlin para merecer aquilo! Era mau de mais para ser verdade! A McGonnagal explicou-lhes as suas funções de todos os dias…bem simples até: Vigiar o castelo para garantir que não há alunos fora da cama depois da hora de recolher, afixar as datas dos passeios a Hogsmeade e fazer as respectivas listas… ela estava a achar tudo maravilhoso até a professora dizer que teriam que fazer aquilo tudo_ juntos_! Ela e o Malfoy na mesma sala, a trabalhar _civilizadamente, _era praticamente impossível!

Perdida em pensamentos, foi para onde as pernas a guiaram e que era sem duvida o seu lugar preferido de toda a escola: o jardim. Passeando pelo relvado perto do lago, podia admirar as estrelas brilhantes que rompiam pelo meio de algumas nuvens escuras e lua cheia, totalmente descoberta, reflectida no lago. Sentiu-se deslumbrada com aquela paisagem…e jurou a si mesma que se um dia alguém lhe mostrasse paisagem mais bela que aquela obedeceria a essa pessoa sem pestanejar. Sentindo-se mais calma, resolveu que era hora de voltar para o castelo. Estava a levantar-se quando um trovão se ouviu, e a maior chuvada que ela já tinha visto começou a cair. "Que diabo…" Começou a correr para a porta do castelo passando pela lama que se tinha formado rapidamente com a chuva.

Chegou ao átrio do castelo e começou a subir as escadas apressadamente, sem se dar conta do barulho que estava a fazer, até que ouviu a voz do encarregado, Mr. Filch a falar com a sua gata: - Vamos Mrs. Norris, é desta vez que apanhamos os malandros que estão fora da cama. O coração de Hermione disparou. "Oh não!" e rapidamente seguiu na direcção contrária da voz de Filch. "Se ele me apanha aqui, sou uma bruxa morta!" Andou o mais rápido e silenciosamente que conseguia até se encontrar distante de Filch e, olhando em volta, percebeu que não conhecia aquele corredor. "Boa! Agora também estou perdida!" – reclamou irritadamente.

-Perdida Granger? – Ouviu uma voz arrastada por traz de si – Pensei que a menina-sabe-tudo também conhecesse as passagens de Hogwarts.

Hermione assustou-se um pouco com a voz, tinha pensado que estava sozinha. Reconhecendo a voz, recompôs-se para não transparecer o medo e disse:

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Não é da tua conta! – Respondeu ele, em voz arrastada – Mas o que faz uma chefe de departamento fora da cama a estas horas?

- Não é da tua conta! – Respondeu acidamente – E_ tu _também és chefe de departamento.

- Pois Granger, mas _eu_ não sou certinho como tu, e _eu_ não estou perdido.

- Quem disse que eu estava perdida? – Respondeu com arrogância.

- Ora Granger, não disfarces! Sei bem o que vinhas a dizer… a propósito… Falas sozinha? – Perguntou com escárnio.

Hermione sentiu uma raiva dele crescer dentro dela naquele momento e chamou-lhe mentalmente todos os nomes mais insultuosos que conseguiu encontrar, embora não os conseguisse dizer em voz alta, pois alguns eram palavrões que jamais se atreveria a dizer.

- Tens mesmo prazer em insultar-me não tens? – Perguntou irritadamente.

- Por acaso sim… – Respondeu ele com a maior cara-de-pau! – Adoro ver-te assim…_ irritadinha_!

- Eu não estou irritadinha!

- Ai Granger, mentes tão mal que até da vontade de rir sabias?

Num impulso tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a mesmo na cara dele.

- Dá uma boa razão para eu não rebentar a tua cara neste momento!

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Até te dou três razões. Primeiro, tu és chefe de departamento, estarias num sarilho se o fizesses. Segundo, tu não terias coragem. E em terceiro também não tinhas tempo porque o Filch vai chegar aqui em menos de dois minutos…

O coração de Hermione deu um pulo. Ouviu passos. O Malfoy tinha razão o Filch estava a chegar ali e ela seria apanhada, e ai sim, estava metida num belo sarilho! Ela nem sabia onde estava, quanto mais para onde fugir!

- Bem, txauzinho Granger. – Disse ele – Eu não fico para o Filch me apanhar. Diverte-te na detenção.

Estava sem hipóteses. O que fazer agora? Iria ser apanhada se ficasse ali… Podia fugir, mas para onde? Não conhecia nada daquela ala do castelo. Mentalmente amaldiçoou os fundadores de Hogwarts por fazerem a escola tão grande. Tinha de tomar uma decisão. Tomando fôlego disse:

- Espera Draco! Ajuda-me a sair daqui! – Ouviu os passos cada vez mais próximos, enquanto Malfoy franzia a sombrancelhas – Por favor… eu fico-te a dever uma! Faço o que tu quiseres! – Acrescentou totalmente desesperada. Filch estava tão próximo agora que podia ouvir a sua respiração pesada a cada passada.

- Hmmmm… tudo o que eu quiser? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda levemente. Hermione não pode deixar de reparar como ele ficava sexy quando fazia isso.

- Não abuses da sorte, Malfoy.

- Então adeus – Disse ele virando as costas.

- Espera! Ahhh… OK, tudo o que tu quiseres, mas sem abusos ouviste? – Disse apressadamente. Os passos cada vez mais próximos. O Filch viraria a esquina a qualquer momento – Mas tira-me daqui, rápido.

Ele sorriu. Pegou no braço dela e puxou-a por trás de uma tapeçaria, atravessando uma passagem escura e apertada. Seguindo por vários atalhos, foram-se afastando de Filch até que ele parou no corredor do retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Acho que tu ficas aqui. – Disse ele calmamente.

- Sim… – disse ela ofegante com a corrida. – Ahñn… Obrigada Malfoy.

- Há bocado era Draco – ele disse torcendo o nariz – Gosto que me chames assim, portanto daqui para a frente vais-me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco aturdida com aquela reacção dele. Mas mostrando-se normal respondeu:

- É esse o teu pedido? Em troca deste favor? – Perguntou esperançosamente.

Ele riu.

- Claro que não Granger. Achas que desperdiçava assim uma oportunidade de te atormentar? Saberás a seu tempo qual é o meu pedido.

E saiu, deixando especada no corredor.

Hermione sentiu-se fula consigo própria. Porque tinha de ter andado a fazer disparates e meter-se em confusão? Agora tinha de fazer algo em troca para o Draco Malfoy e de certeza que ele ia aproveitar a oportunidade para a fazer passar um mau bocado.

Por outro lado, ele até tinha sido simpático, pelo menos não a tinha chamado de Sangue de Lama.

Suspirou enquanto entrava no buraco do retrato. Que dia horrível. Porque é que ela só tinha azar? A sala comum estava vazia. O Harry e Ron nem se tinham preocupado em esperar por ela, ou saber o que tinha acontecido. "Grandes amigos que eu fui arranjar" pensou maldosamente, tendo em seguida repreendido a si própria. "Tive um dia mau, não é justo descarregar em cima deles. São meus amigos, não têm culpa. É tarde, tiveram de se deitar." Vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama. Ajeitou a cabeça na almofada com um suspiro. "O que será que o Malfoy está a preparar?"

**N/A: **( ouvindo musica ) O primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic! Que tal? Estive assim tão mal? Espero que não!

Por favor deixem reviews! Quantos mais deixarem, mais rápido eu posto o próximo capítulo. (ok agora foi mau, acho que fiquei convencida por ter escrito um capitulo…! Não se preocupem, isto tem cura!)

Aceito elogios (claro! Duhhhh P), criticas, lançamento de pedras, ameaças de morte, tudo o que vocês quiserem, mas comentem para eu poder melhorar está bem?

AHHHHH, mandem sugestões… o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse? Eu já tenho a ideia da fic na minha cabeça mas inda não escrevi nada, portanto teria todo o gosto em integrar na fic qualquer ideia-super-fofa-irrecusavel que vocês tenham!

AAHHHH, ia esquecendo…notei que muita gente que lê fics em português aqui no Fanfiction é brasileira, eu própria li imensas fics de português do Brasil (**lindas, lindas lindas**...! de babar, vejam nas minhas favoritas!)... E deu para notar que há coisas que são um bocado diferentes, então se tiverem alguma dúvida ou pergunta é só deixar na review k eu respondo tentando fazer a "tradução" OK? Lo00ol ISTO É SE ALGUEM LER ESTA MISÉRIA! (O QUE EU DUVIDO QUE ACONTEÇA!)

BjUzZz pra todos!

» Lady Sílvia «


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Um dia maravilhoso… ou não?**

Um mês se havia passado, e agora Outubro corria veloz. Hermione estava a ficar um pouco preocupada. Draco ainda não havia dito nada sobre o favor que ela lhe devia. E isso estava a deixa-la ansiosa.

Ok, ansiosa era pouco. Ela estava a ficar histérica. Porque é que ele não dizia nada? Com certeza estava a preparar algo horrível para faze-la passar um mau bocado! Ele não havia lhe dirigido a palavra mas, por vezes, lançava-lhe uma olhar divertido e esboçava um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Aquilo parecia a Hermione um pouco ameaçador e, ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe uma raiva tremenda. Porque ele estava a fazer aquele joguinho? Porque simplesmente não dizia logo o que queria? Certamente seria algo mau, pela maneira como ele olhava…

Hermione tentou parar com os pensamentos sinistros sobre aquilo. Do que ela estava a queixar-se? Ele não pediu nada? Óptimo, não teria de fazer nada! _'Talvez ele se tenha esquecido'_ pensou distraidamente, fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos. Mas algo nos olhares dizia-lhe que ele não se tinha esquecido coisíssima nenhuma. Mal sabia o quanto estava certa…

Acordou com os passarinhos a cantar perto da sua janela. Tinha dormido muito bem nessa noite. Cheia de ânimo levantou-se, tomou banho e arranjou-se um pouco.

Desceu com o Harry e o Ron para o salão onde tomaram um pequeno-almoço delicioso. Não tinham muito que fazer naquele sábado. Os exames ainda estavam longe (Não assim tão longe na opinião de Hermione), e por isso dispunham de algum tempo livre. Pelo menos ela tinha.

Á saída do salão, passaram pelas portas de carvalho que estavam totalmente abertas e uma brisa fresca e convidativa acariciou-lhe a face. Pensou imediatamente em ir com o Harry e o Ron dar um passeio e, talvez, conversar sentados por baixo da grande faia. Estava tão bom tempo… muito pouco usual naquela época do ano.

- Apetece-vos dar um passeio? – Perguntou sorridente.

- Hermione nós temos que acabar os trabalhos de Poções, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Encantamentos lembras-te? – Afirmou Harry um pouco confuso com o súbito esquecimento de Hermione sobre os trabalhos de casa. Ela nunca se esquecia de nenhum!

- Ah sim! Hmmm… - olhou para as portas abertas, convidando-a a sair – Eu preferia dar uma volta lá fora… Não querem vir? Podem fazer os trabalhos à tarde.

- Não acredito! – Exclamou Ron de queixo caído e tom irónico – Tu a pedir-nos para adiar os trabalhos de casa! Inacreditável!

- Oh Ron, francamente… Só porque não me apetece trancafiar-me na biblioteca… – começou ela, mas logo foi interrompida novamente.

- Essa ainda é mais surpreendente! – Cortou-lhe Ron – Tu, Hermione Granger, a não querer ir para a biblioteca! Tu estás a adiar trabalhos de casa? Milagreeee! Minhas preces foram atendidas, tenho de acender uma vela pra Merlin! – Ele brincou, em tom gozão.

Ela riu.

- Eu não estou a adiar nada, já fiz os trabalhos de casa todos – afirmou com um sorriso triunfal e o sorriso de Ron esmoreceu – E apetece-me dar uma volta lá fora.

- Não deixa de ser esquisito, tu pedires para a gente deixar os trabalhos para mais tarde – argumentou Ron – Será que é ela mesmo? – Perguntou dirigindo-se a Harry que ria – Podes estar possuída ou algo assim…

- Pára com isso! – Ela disse entre risos – Querem vir ou não?

- Não dá Hermione… – respondeu-lhe Harry seriamente, e ela sentiu uma pontada de aborrecimento na voz dele – Mas temos mesmo de fazer estes trabalhos agora… Logo à tarde temos treino de Quidditch.

- Haa… Ok. Vou sozinha então… – exclamou um pouco triste – Vemo-nos ao almoço?

Despediu-se dos amigos e foi em direcção à porta. Mal pôs os pés da soleira da porta sentiu a brisa fresca que tanto apreciava e o seu ânimo voltou instantaneamente.

Caminhou pelo relvado onde muitos alunos corriam, conversavam e riam, desfrutando o seu fim-de-semana. O sol estava brilhante, iluminando o jardim cheio de vida. Afastou-se um pouco mais, procurando um local mais reservado. Olhou para a grande Faia que havia ao fundo. Que boas recordações lhe trazia aquele local. Harry e Ron discutindo Quiddtich… Ela e Ron brigando por causa dos seus planos da BABE… os três fazendo os trabalhos de casa numa tarde soalheira de verão.

Sentou-se debaixo da faia, sentindo a relva por entre os dedos, e olhou para o céu completamente azul. Uma coruja voava em direcção à torre. A brisa envolvia-a e som das gargalhadas distantes e dos 'splashes' vindos do lago embalava-a, e ela sentia-se uma criança numa despreocupada tarde de verão. _"Como a vida é bela" _pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. "_Ou então não!" _Draco Malfoy vinha na sua direcção.

Porque é que estava com a sensação de que o seu dia maravilhoso estava prestes a mudar drasticamente? Olhou para o rosto convencido de Malfoy que atravessava o jardim na sua direcção. O sol batia-lhe na pele, tornando os cabelos ainda mais claros e os olhos ainda mais brilhantes, e a brisa brincava-lhe nos cabelos, despenteando-o e dando-lhe um ar rebelde. Não pode deixar de admitir que ele era belo. "Por Merlin Hermione, que estás tu a pensar!" repreendeu-se a si mesma e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos aterradores.

Malfoy chegou junto dela, com o ar mais presumido do mundo diga-se de passagem, e simplesmente disse:

- Nós temos um assunto pendente.

N/A: Não me matem já! LoOL isto tem explicação!

1º- Eu demorei (muito) para postar o cap 2 porque eu tive uma temporada de testes na escola, e não tive tempo para escrever…:S Sou uma pseudo-escritora que tem de fazer exames no final do ano, por isso compreendam-me…! D LoOoooOL

2º- Esse cap é muito pequeno, eu sei. Mas isso é só porque eu queria deixar um 'suspense', antes de saberem o que o Draco tramou. Hihihi P Não se preocupem eu vo postar rapidinhoooo! Ehehe

**Deixem REVIEWS** please e façam uma autora feliz )

Respondendo às reviews…

**Tachel Black** - Obrigada ) espero que continue a ler e a gostar ;)

**Sandy Mione**– Inda bem k gostou ) Vc acertou sim.. 'Sarilho' significa apuros, 'encrencas' hihi, e chefe de departamento corresponde ao cargo de monitor-chefe. )

**.Miss.H.Granger**. - Yes, she is! LoOoOL

**Paty Selenita** – Fico muito feliz que alguem esteja lendo e gostando D e obrigada ;) Ao contrario do que você esperava o cap demorou muuiiiitoooo para sair, mas o próximo vai ser rapidinho, eu juro, até porque este capitulo tá muito pequeno!

**Lana G.H.K** – Obrigada pelos elogios…) eu sei k não correspondi a sua reclamação, uma vez que este cap é ainda mais curto, mas eu vo tentar fazer maior, eu jurOooO, tá? ;)

Muito obrigado a kem deixou review, vces 'rulammmm!' LoOoOOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – O favor**

-Nós temos um assunto pendente.

- Temos? Não sei do que estás a falar – Disse, no tom mais despreocupado que conseguiu.

- Engraçadinha Granger! – Ele disse secamente. – Sabes bem do que estou a falar.

- Não, não sei. – Disse, num tom ligeiramente sedutor que a fez assustar-se um pouco consigo própria. – Elucida-me.

- Está bem – Concordou ele entrando no jogo. Sentou-se perto dela e disse baixinho: - Nós temos algo para resolver… porque numa destas noites uma chefe de departamento andou a vaguear sob a luz da lua…

- Vai directo ao assunto – cortou ela, começando a ficar enjoada daquela conversa.

- Ok. Eu safei-te e agora tu deves-me uma.

- E então….? – Tentou parecer indiferente, embora o seu sangue começasse agora a correr mais rapidamente.

- E então eu vim cobrar o meu favor.

- E então…..? – Continuou no mesmo tom.

- Bem o que eu quero em troca é simples: Eu quero que venhas comigo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

'_Calma Hermione. Respira Fundo'_

- O quêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Ele riu-se secamente da frustração dela.

- Isso mesmo que ouviste Granger. Eu quero que vás comigo a Hogsmeade. Como minha _amiga._

- MAS TU ENLOUQUECESTE? – Gritou ela, levantando-se.

- Menos, Granger, menos. – Ele disse com um ar reprovador – Há pessoas aqui à volta. Podias ser mais discreta, tu é que estás a fazer figura de louca.

Hermione olhou em volta. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ela como se ela fosse alguma atracção do circo. Baixou imediatamente o volume da sua voz e voltou-se a sentar. As pessoas tiraram a atenção dela e voltaram às suas conversas.

- O que é que tu pretendes com isto? – Perguntou, tentando se conter.

- Eu? Nada. Só ser teu _amigo_. – Ele abriu o seu sorriso de escárnio.

- Ahhhh claaaaarooooo! O Malfoy quer ser meu amiguinhooo! – Ironizou ela, sem se conter. – O que tu achas que todos vão pensar se virem? O Harry…o Ron.. os gryffindors vão querer me enforcar!

- E não é essa a parte divertida da estória? – Ele sorriu maldosamente.

- Ahhhh eu odeio-te!

Hermione respirou fundo. Precisava concentrar-se. Não podia deixar o Malfoy divertir-se à custa dela.

- Tu achas que podes fazer isto comigo?

- Bem… – Ele declarou na sua voz arrastada - Eu estou a fazê-lo, não estou?

- Eu vou falar com o Harry e o Ron, eles vão partir a tua cara! Tu achas que te vão deixar impune quando eu lhes contar tudo?

- Mas tu não vais fazer isso. – Ele declarou calmamente, girando a varinha por entre as mãos, com o ar mais despreocupado do mundo – Aliás tu vais fazer exactamente o contrário. Se te perguntarem alguma coisa tu vais dizer que és minha amiga. E não vais contar nada sobre eu estar a cobrar-te um favor, a ninguém.

- Ai sim? E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou fazer o que tu dizes?

- Bem… acho que o Filch e a McGonnagal iriam adorar saber quem esteve naquela noite fora da cama e deixou pegadas de lama pelo Hall de entrada inteiro…

- Tu não eras capaz…

- Testa-me!

- Ahhhhh seu chantagista de meia-tigela! Tudo bem, eu não tenho outra hipótese não é verdade?

- Quando queres até és uma pessoa perspicaz!

Ela ignorou o último comentário.

- Mas uma coisa eu te garanto: Isto não vai ficar assim! – Ameaçou.

Dito isto ela levantou-se e foi embora sem sequer olhar para trás.

Andou o mais depressa que pode até a torre dos gryffindors.

Ela estava muito zangada. Muito zangada é pouco, ela estava furiosa! Furiosa não, possessa!

Quem ele pensava que era para fazer chantagem assim? _'Eu devia ir direitinha falar com a McGonnagal!'_ – pensou. Mas não podia. Não podia deixar que descobrissem que ela é que tinha andado fora da cama naquela noite. Mas porque é que tinha que ter feito aquele disparate? '_Porque é que não fui direitinha para a cama?'_, '_Porque tinha de aparecer ali justamente o Malfoy?' 'Podia ter sido o Creevy, o McMillan, o Longbottom, o Crabbe, o Grawp… mas nãaaooo tinha de ser o Malfoy!'._

Amaldiçoou tanto azar numa só noite. Aquela noite era para esquecer. Aliás era o que ela já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Agora também o seu dia estava estragado.

Tentou pensar numa maneira de se safar. Não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma. Sentou-se à mesa do almoço muito pensativa. Nem o Harry nem o Ron haviam chegado para o almoço. Lentamente, começou a comer um pouco do seu _esparguette à bolognesa, _trincando aqui e ali, mas já tinha perdido a fome.

Entretanto, O Harry e o Ron haviam chegado e sentado à mesa, discutindo qualquer coisa, aparentemente sobre quidditch. Nem reparou neles. _'Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer'. _E, no entanto, não lhe ocorreu nada que pudesse fazer sem se prejudicar a si própria. Nada. _'Pensa, Hermione, pensa!'. _Nada. Nadica de nada. Irritada com a sua própria falta de raciocínio atirou o garfo irritadamente para cima do prato. Acordados da discussão com o estrépito do garfo, Harry e Ron olharam para ela.

- Está tudo bem Hermione? – A voz de Harry perguntou-lhe.

- Sim esta tudo bem, porque não haveria de estar! – Perguntou abruptamente.

- Calma! Estávamos só preocupados contigo.

- Desculpem. Eu estou só um bocadinho enervada.

- Um bocadinho? – Ironizou Ron – Se isso é um bocadinho…

O olhar de Hermione calou-o. Harry tentou amenizar um pouco a conversa e perguntou:

- O que se passou?

- Nada.

- Como 'nada'? O 'nada' não deixa as pessoas fulas da vida!

- Não-se-passou-nada! – Soletrou para eles.

- Oh Hermione… O que foi…? Nós podemos ajudar-te!

- Não, vocês não podem me ajudar! – Quase gritou. Tentou se acalmar. Estava a descarregar em cima deles. Podia ver os seus confusos, como se pensassem que ela estava a dar em louca. Resolveu que o melhor era sair dali, ou daria um murro na cara de parvo do Ron, que a olhava como se ela fosse uma demente.

- Desculpem, eu tenho de ir à biblioteca.

Não lhes deu hipótese de argumentar e saiu do salão apressada. Não tinha que ir a biblioteca na realidade, por isso limitou-se a vaguear um pouco pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

'_Aquele Malfoy já me está a arranjar problemas' _pensou enquanto caminhava. _'Já gritei com os rapazes sem eles terem culpa nenhuma. Tudo por causa daquele… daquele… camelo!' _Porque será que ele estava a fazer aquilo? _'O que ele ganha com isto?' _Qual era vantagem de ele passear assim com ela? Não era ele que a chamava constantemente de 'Sangue-de-Lama'? Ah! Claro! O que ele ganha é poder gozar com ela, dizer a toda a gente que ela era uma burra que acreditava em todas as coisas que ele dizia, incluindo que ele era bonzinho! Já para não falar em fazer com que todos os gryffindors ficassem contra ela quando soubessem de tal coisa!

'_Eu vou-me vingar daquele… imbecil!' _Pensou em todo o tempo que tinha estado a pensar numa maneira de s livrar daquele pesadelo e acrescentou mentalmente: _'Quando arranjar uma maneira de o fazer…'._

Sentindo-se frustrada por não conseguir pensar em nada para se livrar do Malfoy, foi andando até à sala comum dos gryffindor, pensando que, provavelmente, a próxima visita a Hogsmeade deveria estar muito longe, não costumavam faze-las muito cedo. _' Ao menos isso! Vai dar-me algum tempo para pensar no que fazer'. _

Quando chegou a sala comunal viu um monte de alunos aos gritinhos de excitação, em grandes conversas e fazendo planos de uma tarde muito divertida. O seu coração deu um baque. Conhecia aqueles 'sintomas'. _'Não…'_ Desviou a sua atenção para um amontoado de miúdos em frente a um placar_. 'Não pode ser…'_ Não tinha vontade de olhar. Mentalmente rogou 1659 mil pragas a Merlin. Aproximou-se mais do placar, tomou coragem e abriu os olhos. Ia tendo um enfarte! **Visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana!**

**N/A: **Então gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu disse que este capitulo ia ser rápido! Eheheh

O Draco está mesmo mauzinho… ele tem as suas cartas na manga… hihihi Mas ele nem imagina a sorte que vai estar do seu lado!

Ahhh e só para avisar… a derradeira promessa ainda não foi cumprida… Qual será:P:P tem que esperar para saber eheheheh :P:P

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Sacerdotiza** – eh… acho que ficou um bocadinho maior o cap… mas espero conseguir fazer o próximo ainda maior…;)

**Rafinha Potter Weasley** - Terminei:D

**Sandy Mione** – Eh… a Mione estava quase a ser internada de tanta ansiedade também… mas agora que ela soube, talvez preferisse continuar na ignorância! LoooOL Não é estranho o que ele pediu…? Ele está a tramar alguma…:P

**.Miss.H.Granger**. – Como eu já disse… Ele está a tramar sim! Mas ele vai ter mais sorte do que pensava…!):)

**Obrigada a quem lê e deixa review vocês RuLaMmMm!**

PS: a fic não está betada!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – Simplesmente perfeito?**

"Visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana!"

Ok… era tão mau como ela pensava.

Olhou estarrecida para o cartaz. Mas por alma de quem é que estavam a fazer visitas a Hogsmeade tão cedo?

Olhou com mais atenção para as letras brilhantes do cartaz e leu a data da visita. Sábado, 31 de Outubro. _"Halloween! Como é que não me lembrei antes?"_

'_Pelo amor de Merlin! Falta só uma semana para o Halloween, o que é que eu vou fazer?'_ Agora o desespero estava a tomar conta dela! Ela simplesmente **não podia** passear ao lado de Draco Malfoy pela rua principal de Hogsmeade como se nada fosse!

Ok… era **pior** do que ela pensava!

Decidiu simplesmente parar de pensar um pouco naquele assunto, uma vez que já estava a dar em maluca, e relaxar um pouco. Subiu as escadas e foi direitinha para debaixo do chuveiro.

Depois de uma boa meia hora (sim, meia hora!) debaixo da agua do chuveiro sentiu-se muito mais calma, capaz de raciocinar. Afinal, só precisava de relaxar para poder pensar calmamente. A cabeça quente só a fazia tomar decisões precipitadas e, geralmente, estúpidas.

Vestiu uma roupa confortável: umas calças de ganga e uma sweat-shirt da NIKE, muito fofinha que o Harry havia lhe dado no aniversário (pena que ali ninguém conhecia a marca). Estava com o seu humor bastante melhor e desceu para a sala comum dos gryffindor para conversar um bocadinho.

Assim que chegou lá viu o Harry e o Ron sentados nos cadeirões perto da lareira e apressou-se a juntar-se-lhes.

Eles estavam (ainda!) a terminar os trabalhos de casa, então sentou-se num dos cadeirões e começou a folhear um livro de aritmancia.

Estava realmente interessada num capítulo do livro que falava de como os números e datas influenciam a eficácia de maldições, quando se apercebeu que os dois rapazes cochichavam entre si.

Posso saber o que as duas comadres estão para aí a cochichar? – Perguntou directamente. Detestava quando segredavam à frente dela, pois geralmente isso significava que estavam a falar dela.

Eles atrapalharam-se um pouco com a interferência.

- Bem estávamos a falar sobre a visita a Hogsmeade… – Respondeu Ron com a ponta das orelhas um bocadinho vermelhas.

Aquilo eram sinais que ela conhecia. Uma simples visita não era um grande segredo pois não?

- E o que é a visita tem assim de tão especial?

Desta vez foi Harry que respondeu.

- É que vai haver uma grande festa na vila… Uma festa organizada pela Madame Rosmerta do Três Vassouras. E é uma coisa do tipo… – Foi a vez de Harry corar um pouco – … romântica, sabes? Com entrada apenas para alunos e convites e tudo o mais. Eu já comprei dois convites… acho que vou convidar a Ginny. – E ficou todo vermelho.

Ia começar a rir-se da cara envergonhada do Harry quando a informação lhe bateu de repente como um calduço bem dado: Será que o Draco queria ir a esse… baile? Provavelmente sim!

- E nós temos que nos apressar a convidar alguém! Antes que as mais bonitas sejam convidadas… - Ron despejou num tom ligeiramente desesperado.

- É só nisso que tu pensas não é? – Atirou-lhe imediatamente, com uma pontada de ciúme batendo-lhe no peito, e recordando-se do Baile de Natal do quarto ano em que o Ron havia feito a mesma cena.

- Não é isso Hermione. É que… – agora as orelhas do Ron estavam completamente rubras – …eu quero ir com alguém que me agrade só isso! – Dito isto enterrou a cabeça numa pilha de almofadas.

- Não ligues Hermione – Sussurrou-lhe Harry – Ele está um bocado desapontado sabes… algumas raparigas que ele convidou disseram que não…

Nesse momento, como um morto a ressuscitar, o Ron levantou-se subitamente e dirigiu-se a ela, com um vigor totalmente novo.

- Hermione… – ele disse completamente embasbacado, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século – Tu queres vir à festa comigo?

- Não – Respondeu-lhe com acidez. De repente a ideia de ir com o Malfoy à festa no dia de Halloween, não lhe parecia assim tão má.

O sentimento esmoreceu todo na face do Ron. Agora ele estava ligeiramente pálido.

- Mas… porquê…?

- Eu não sou um último recurso – Atirou-lhe com raiva.

- Mas Hermione… ambos não temos par… nos podemos ir juntos… desculpa não te ter convidado logo de inicio…

- Eu já vou com outra pessoa.

- Com quem? – Ele questionou imediatamente.

- Não é do teu interesse. No sábado vês… – E subiu imediatamente pelas escadas do dormitório feminino.

Ron voltou a cair sobre a pilha de almofadas.

- Ela não tem ninguém – Disse mais para se convencer a si mesmo do que para alguém em particular.

- Não sei… - Disse Harry, molhando a pena no tinteiro – Da última vez disseste isso e ela foi ao baile com o Víktor Krum.

- Desta vez o Krum não está a marcar presença – Respondeu Ron com convicção.

- Ela tem razão Ron… Se queres ir com ela aos bailes tens de a convidar logo… não utiliza-la como ultima opção… Ela ficou ofendida por a colocares como… _ultima opção da lista_. – Foi o conselho de Harry, que Ron fez questão de nem sequer ouvir.

- Ela não tem ninguém para ir à festa – Repetiu Ron para ninguém em especial.

- Se tu o dizes – Suspirou Harry – Como a _experiência _pode contradizer-te? – completou sarcasticamente.

Hermione subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do dormitório violentamente. O Ron ia aprender que se queria sair com ela tinha de o querer. Não utiliza-la como opção em caso de desespero!

O que era melhor para ensinar-lhe essa lição do que ir à festa com um rapaz bonito, popular, podre de bom e ainda por cima inimigo dele? '_Sim, Malfoy é simplesmente perfeito!' _pensou.

Enfiou-se na cama e correu as cortinas do dossel para desviar olhares de Parvati e Lavender que estavam muito entusiasmadas a escolher modelos de vestidos para a festa numa pilha de revistas.

Agora era só esperar que o Malfoy _realmente_ quisesse ir a essa festa. Pelo menos uma vez na vida aquele rapaz tinha de fazer alguma coisa certa! Ela precisava mesmo que ele a convidasse para ir… Caso ele não o fizesse tinha de se envergonhar e engolir as suas palavras para com o Ron, e isso era coisa que ela não pretendia fazer.

Adormeceu a desejar intimamente que o Malfoy a convidasse, e sorriu mentalmente ao perceber que deveria haver tantas raparigas naquele exacto momento a desejar o mesmo que aquele desejo já devia ser um cliché.

Malfoy era desejado por mais de metade de Hogwarts e cobiçado por mais metade das raparigas do mundo mágico. Apesar de o Malfoy ter segundas intenções no que toca àquela visita a Hogsmeade, ela podia se aproveitar um bocadinho… E até que não era visão má de todo. Nada má mesmo.

**N/A:** Só tenho uma coisa a dizer:

DESCULPEEEMMMMMM por não actualizar mais cedo!

Muito obrigado a : **Sacerdotiza**, **Sandy Mione** e a todos os que lêem e deixam review!

E um beijo especial para a nha **Sra Porca** lindaaaaaaaaaa ))

Acho que a partir daqui vou funcionar um bocado à **base de reviews**… **Se a minha caixa de entrada tiver sempre cheia com muitas reviews não tenho outra escolha senão postar novamente o próximo capitulo certo?** LOOoOooOoL

Beijos grandes… KERO **REVIEWS** PLEASE!

**Lady Silvia**

PS- A fic não está betada, peço desculpa se ela tiver erros grotescos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 - Pensamentos e procedimentos**

_- Miss Granger._

Se calhar era melhor fazer algo. E se ele não tomasse iniciativa? Podia não gostar de bailes… Que estupidez, desde quando um Malfoy não gosta de eventos sociais!

_- Miss Granger!_

Não queria dar o braço a torcer… por mais que tivesse de se sacrificar…Ron não ia ficar a rir-se dela ou levar a melhor,nem morta iria permitir isso. Era o seu orgulho que estava em causa.

- MISS GRANGER! – Desta vez, a voz dura da professora McGonagal veio acompanhada de uma valente réguada no tampo da sua mesa, que a fez saltar de susto. – Está completamente distraída na minha aula!

- Ahhhnn... Eu não estava distraída – desculpou-se, recompondo-se, professora fazia desaparecer a régua com um gesto de varinha – Estava... concentrada.

As sobrancelhas da professora uniram-se ainda mais.

- Então, certamente que irá conseguir transfigurar este corvo numa bela taça?

- Claro, professora, claro – Concentrou-se. Já tinha praticado anteriormente, mas realmente tinha sido apanhada desprevenida naquele momento.

Proferiu o feitiço e, para seu grande alívio, o corvo transformou-se rapidamente numa taça, simples e lisa.

- Muito bem, 10 pontos para os Gryffindor – disse a professora – Mas poderia ser muito melhor. Quero que pratique mais este feitiço. E isto aplica-se a todos vocês – Acrescentou virando-se para a turma – Os EFBE's não são para brincadeiras.

"_Uff…foi por pouco" _pensou assim que McGonnagal se afastou. Passaram o resto da aula a escrever apontamentos sobre o feitiço de transfiguração que haviam praticado e suas variantes.

Ao sair da aula, ela, Ron e Harry passaram algumas horas na biblioteca a por trabalhos de casa em dia e a pesquisar informações para as montanhas de trabalhos que teriam que entregar nas próximas semanas. Os professores estavam mesmo a puxar por eles, ainda estavam no início do ano e os trabalhos eram cada vez maiores, mais difíceis e com um prazo menor de entrega.

- Harry, está tudo bem contigo? – Perguntou após observá-lo por alguns minutos – Pareces… distraído.

Ele olhou-a com os expressivos olhos verdes, por cima do seu exemplar de _Monstros Fantásticos e Como Encontrá-los. _Por momentos, pareceu-lhe que ele ia desabafar um grande peso que tinha dentro de si mas, depois de deitar um olhar de viés a Ron, ele suspirou e simplesmente disse:

- Estou cansado, só isso.

- De certeza? – Perguntou novamente – Porque parecias preocupado, até mesmo... Abstraído.

- Não insistas Hermione – interrompeu Ron – Até parece que _tu_ nunca ficaste distraída por alguns minutos. – Decidiu ignorar completamente a indirecta sobre o que se tinha passado na aula de Transfiguração.

Passado um momento em que Hermione escreveu mais algumas linhas para a composição de Herbologia ("Descreva, com pormenores, o crescimento da Venomous Tentacula, como identificar cada fase do seu crescimento e as propriedades mágicas das mesmas, bem como a suas utilidades nas diversas áreas da magia"); e Harry tentou, em vão, concentrar-se no livro a sua frente; Ron retomou a palavra, depois de vários segundos a torcer as mãos e a morder o lábio inferior.

- Hermione… – Começou ele, hesitante – Tu… tu ainda estás em contacto com o Krum? – Disparou rapidamente.

- Viktor?

- Sim! Quantos Krum's conhecemos nós? – Atirou rapidamente Ron.

Sem perder a calma, Hermione continuou a sublinhar algumas frases e respondeu devagar.

- Acho que tu não tens nada a ver com isso. Eu tenho contacto, sou amiga e _fraternizo _com quem eu quiser e bem entender.

Ron abriu imediatamente a boca para responder mas ela cortou-lhe a palavra:

- E para tua informação, sim. Eu ainda me dou _muito_ bem com o Viktor – frisou o 'muito' – Com licença.

Pegou nas suas coisas e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra, deixando para trás um Harry absorvido e um Ron furioso.

Quando a última madeixa do cabelo castanho de Hermione deixou de se ver quando ela virou a esquina da biblioteca, Ron, num esforço de controlar a voz, disse:

- Achas que existe a possibilidade do Krum poder vir a Hogwarts e acompanha-la ao baile em Hogsmeade?

Harry, que até então ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, depois de algum tempo respondeu:

- No fim do nosso quarto ano o Dumbledore disse que todos os que se encontravam no Salão "eram bem-vindos aqui, em qualquer altura, se desejarem voltar". Bem, o Krum estava no Salão. E de qualquer das formas a festa é em Hogsmeade. Qualquer um tem a liberdade de andar por lá.

Estas declarações não adicionaram nada de bom ao humor do amigo.

XxxxXxxxX

Virou a esquina quase a passo de corrida. Ela já não podia com a mania de Ron de querer saber todos os seus passos. Os dela, da Ginny, até do Harry. Merlin que obsessão! No princípio divertia-se bastante com aquilo, respondendo daquela maneira só para o provocar, para vê-lo fazer aquelas pequenas cenas de ciúmes de vez em quando, com as orelhas a enrubescer cada vez mais, consoante o grau de irritação aumentava. No entanto agora já era de mais. Eles já não eram os mesmos adolescentes de outrora.

Tudo bem que eram amigos muito chegados, e que era, de facto, normal ele se preocupar com os amigos, pois ela própria se importava imenso com aqueles dois, mas…

"_O Ron teve a sua oportunidade. Milhares delas" _– pensou.

Notando repentinamente que estava a vaguear por corredores que não a levavam a lado nenhum acabou por decidir que o melhor era assentar as ideias. E _rápidamente_ de preferência, pois estava a fazer figura de troll ao andar sem rumo, uma vez que já tinha passado pelo mesmo grupo de Hufflepuffs três vezes.

Sentou-se na base da estátua mais próxima, uma _Morgan Le Fay_ de mármore rosado,cuja pose eraimponente e bela, e abriu um livro apenas para disfarçar.

"_Ok, hora de decidir procedimentos"_ – Pensou escrevendo mentalmente uma lista.

_1º - Dar uma pequena liçãozinha ao Ron para ele aprender que eu não sou nenhum último recurso. _(N/A: Ele já devia ter aprendido esta lição…LoOL)

_2º - Para isso, nada melhor do que ir ao baile em Hogsmeade com o Malfoy_. (N/A: Essa opção é a melhor em todas as situações…)

_3º - O Malfoy não me convidou e provavelmente não tem intenção nenhuma de me levar a lado nenhum_. (N/A: Bem visto….)

_4º - O melhor é entrar em acção e procura-lo…. Dar-lhe a entender que desejo ir ao baile_. (N/A: Era o que eu faria desde o início da estória…).

Bem os primeiros pontos estavam totalmente correctos, embora tivesse bastantes dúvidas em relação ao quarto ponto.

De qualquer maneira não valia a pena ficar de braços cruzados. Não perdia nada em tentar. (N/A: Pois não, só tem a ganhar…!)

Levantou-se e começou a andar. Onde poderia encontrar Malfoy? _"Nas masmorras certamente, é lá a sala comum dos Slytherins, certo?" _(N/A: Certo!) Torceu imediatamente o nariz à sua própria ideia. As masmorras estão infestadas de Slytherins, iria esbarrar neles a cada dois metros e não lhe apetecia arranjar confusões. _"Pensando bem, se se metessem comigo poderia aproveitar para lhes abafar uns pontinhos… Uma pequena vingança pelos pontos que o Snape me retirou no outro dia…" _pensou com um ligeiro sorriso.

"_No que estás tu a pensar Hermione Granger, isso é um total abuso da autoridade! Ainda por cima, com um bocadinho de sorte, o Snape apanha-te e depois vai ser o bom e o bonito!_" – Disse-lhe a voz da sua consciência, muito sensatamente.

Bem, tinha de se concentrar nos seus objectivos. Onde poderiam estar os Slytherins a esta hora sem ser na sua sala comum? Olhou para o relógio de pulso: Quase hora de jantar. A maioria dos alunos devia estar concentrada do hall de entrada para o Salão. Desceu as escadarias rápidamente. Percorrendo alguns corredores e atalhos que conhecia, chegourápido ao Hall, onde vários alunos circulavam, à espera da hora de jantar.

Não foi difícil de descobrir Malfoy. Depois de um olhar rápido pelo Hall, descobriu-o ao lado da porta que dava para o exterior, rodeado por um grupo de slytherins que incluíam Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e outros rapazes que conhecia apenas de vista.

Avançou em passo vacilante na direcção deles.

"_Se as fadas existem, não me abandonem agora por favor"_

Continuou a andar na direcção dele, à distância que se encontrava já conseguia ouvir as vozes sarcásticas deles e os risinhos histéricos da Parkinson.

"_Eu não sou capaz de fazer isto"_. Já estava a menos de três passos deles quando pura e simplesmente desistiu, virando-se para a porta e saindo para o exterior, para justificar aquele súbito avanço naquela direcção.

O ar fresco do entardecer bateu-lhe imediatamente na cara e no corpo e arrependeu-se de não ter trazido a sua capa, mas não estava a contar sair do castelo àquela hora.

Andou alguns metros e sentou-se num banco refugiado atrás de alguns arbustos.

Tinha sido uma tola em desistir. Assim nunca iria conseguir atingir os objectivos que estabelecera. Devia ter aproveitado a oportunidade… Mas que raio iria ela dizer! Chegar ao pé daquela manada de slytherins e dizer _"Olá, desculpem interromper minhas cobras adoráveis mas estava a passar por aqui e reparei que o Malfoy, além de um completo canalha é também muito giro e bom como o milho, e por isso é perfeito para uma vingançazinha pessoal! Que tal levares-me ao baile em Hogsmeade e eu pago-te um copo…!"_ não lhe pareceu muito viável.

Riu-se dos seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha escolhido uma missão impossível.

Estava a ficar muito frio, era melhor voltar para o castelo antes que apanhasse uma constipação, mas a preguiça venceu-a. Estava tão bem ali, onde o silêncio era apenas quebrado pelo barulho do vento e das folhas das árvores.

- Á minha procura para falar comigo? – Uma voz arrastada assustou-a.

- Eu! – Perguntou prontamente – Claro que não, nós não temos nada para falar – Respondeu tão rápido como atabalhoadamente, percebendo imediatamente que era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Claro que não – Confirmou ele.

Em seguida tirou a sua capa, colocando-a à volta dos ombros de Hermione, que tiritava de frio.

Hermione ficou extremamente surpresa com aquele gesto. Olhou desconfiadamente para ele. Estaria bêbado? Não lhe admirava nada.

Aproveitando o gesto de colocar o manto nos ombros dela, Draco aproveitou e subiu uma mão até ao rosto de Hermione olhando directamente nos olhos dela.

O toque provocava-lhe arrepios, e o olhar era hipnótico. Não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos cinza azulados. O calor e o cheiro que emanavam do manto dele para o seu corpo eram indescritíveis. Estava completamente paralisada. Um alarme soou dentro da sua cabeça. A última vez que decidira dar escapadelas no jardim durante a noite também havia encontrado Malfoy e no final só tinha arranjado problemas. Decidiu imediatamente que tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas era tão difícil. E pensar que tinha ido até ao hall para tentar ser convidada por ele e agora estava em frente dele e não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Ainda por cima naquela situação completamente surreal. Inacreditável. Só podia estar completamente louca, fora do seu juízo normal. Sim porque se ela estivesse no seu juízo normal já tinha dado um par de estalos, ou melhor murros, àquele desgraçado e ido embora muito antes de ele ter sequer aberto a boca. Onde estava a sua consciência agora!

"Hermione, és burra ou quê? Endoideceste! Sai daqui imediatamente!" – Aaaahhh… Lá estava a sua bendita consciência subitamente reaparecida.

Levantou-se rapidamente, quebrando o contacto visual. Graças a Merlin tinha deixado aquele estado de profunda apatia (aquilo só podia ser um feitiço!). Tirou o manto de cima dos ombros (com alguma pena) e atirou-o ao respectivo proprietário.

- Boa noite – Disse com alguma rispidez e abandonou o local em direcção ao castelo, sem esperar uma palavra sequer do Malfoy, que não se mexeu de onde estava nem tampouco respondeu.

XxxxXxxxX

QUE RAIO ACABOU DE SE PASSAR ALI EM BAIXO? – Perguntou alto ao dormitório vazio, como se esperasse que a mobília ganhasse vida e lhe respondesse àquela pergunta.

Não podia negar que a sensação de hipnotismo tinha um certo… calor agradável. Algo que era reconfortante. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, pelas asas das fadas, pelos barretes dos duendes, pelo o que quiserem… aquele era o MALFOY! M-A-L-F-O-Y…!...Aquele miúdo irritante que apesar de ela não ter convivido muito com ele (graças a Merlin!) durante os últimos tempos, já a tinha humilhado e irritado vezes sem conta. Completamente inacreditável…

O seu pensamento foi interrompido por um barulho de _tap tap_ na janela. Foi na direcção desta para ver o que se tratava e, ao abri-la, um enorme mocho, negro e majestoso, entrou deixando cair um envelope grosso nos seus braços e saindo imediatamente.

O envelope era um pouco pesado para um simples pergaminho. Abriu-o e a primeira coisa que viu deslumbrou-a.

Uma pulseira fina e elegante, num forte prateado brilhante brilhava na sua frente. Retirou-a do envelope e observou-a melhor. Linda. Era impressionante como uma pulseira tão fina pudesse ser tão trabalhada, tão brilhante e tão vistosa. Rodando-a um bocadinho, o efeito parecia o de uma serpente a mover-se e, ainda assim, parecia mais maravilhosa.

Olhou novamente para o envelope e retirou um pergaminho. Na parte de cima estava colado um pequeno cartão, que ela reconheceu como sendo um dos cartões dourados que anunciava a festa em Hogsmeade.

E por baixo havia um bilhete escrito em letras finas e elegantes.

_Péssima oclumens._

_No sábado, na rua principal de Hogsmeade, às 17h em ponto._

_Detesto atrasos._

_D.M. _

XxxxXxxxX

* * *

**N/A:** VOLTEEEIIII! Inacreditável mas voltei…! Dexei de ser uma infoexcluida…! Iuuupiiiii :):)

Ainda não tenho o meu pc comigo mas tenho um emprestado que funciona bem (só se desliga sozinho de vez em quando – tive de escrever o esmo paragrafo três vezes).

Bem eu sei que demorei, não posso dizer mais nada a não ser "Sorryyyyy"

Obrigada a quem lê a fic, não vou agradecer um por um hoje por falta de tempo (são 5h38 da manhã – só tenho inspiração a horas indecentes). Vou-me embora direitinha para a caminha e amanhã assim que acordar (o que deve ser bastante tempo dada a hora presente) posto este capítulo.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo, pelos menos houve alguma 'action', pouca mas ainda é o inicio. Ah também não me consegui abster de comentários neste capitulo (devem ter reparado nas N/A's…) desculpem :

Deixem **REVIEWS** please, não custa nada, não dói e ainda me fazem feliz :) :)

Para quem deixa review…: YOU ROCK xD o/o/o/o/o/

BjinhUZzZ para todos ))

»Sílvia«

PS – A fic não está betada. Desculpem pelos erros!

PS 2- Acho que este foi o maior capitulo até hoje… iuuupiiiii… não sei o que me deu… :P :P :P LoOL


End file.
